Friend or Foe?
by Lichylichy
Summary: It all started with a basket of apples... how did it go so wrong? Marx is alive. And he babbles on about something blowing the castle to bits, and then destroying Kappy Town. On the flipside, Rattlesnake Jake has come back into the town of Dirt... with just as stressful news! Fifth in the Titan series.
1. A basket of apples and a ball

**I know, I should be working on my current stories. But I WANNA DO THIS! **

**Master of Dimensions, Lichylichy.**

* * *

Kirby happily walked through Whispy Wood's forest. He had a basket of apples on his head as he walked. He waved to all of the animals as he passed. Not knowing of the creature lurking, watching the young hero as he entered Cappy Town. All the Cappies waved as the pink puffball walked past. He walked into Kowasaki's kitchen.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled, ringing the bell. Chef Kowasaki walked out.

"Oh! Kirby! You brought me the apples I asked for!" Kowasaki said happily. He counted out the apples. "And you didn't eat one of them! Wait here. I will go get your reward." He entered the kitchen again. Kirby swung his legs patiently.

"Gaaah!" Someone yelled.

"Poyo?" Kirby wondered aloud. He exited the shop. He saw a great cloud of dust coming from a hill. And then he saw it. A large group of waddle dees chasing a puffball. This puffball was running on a huge ball about the size of himself. The ball hit a rock, and the ball went flying. The puffball got to his feet, with some difficulty do to the fact that he had no arms. He shifted himself, adjusting the jester-like hat on his head. The pale purple-pink puffball turned around.

"Kirby!" He cried and ran up to the surprised puffball. "He's coming! I know how to beat him! You have to listen! Their in trouble! The prophecy! The heroes! You must find the heroes!" He jumped slightly, dropping his hat, just as the Waddle Dees tackled him.

"You, Marx, are under arrest for causing the sun and moon to fight." Waddle Doo snarled.

"Hahahahahah!" Marx cackled manically. "The device! The device! Ahahahahahahahah!" The Waddle Dees preceeded to drag him away, laughing all the way.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked. He glanced at the hat. He picked it up and looked inside. A small remote fell out. It was green, with a button and a lever to twist. Kirby put the hat on after replacing the device.

"Kirby? Kirby? Oh. Kirby? What are you doing out here?" Kirby turned to see Chef Kowasaki. He had a chocolate bar in his hand. "Where'd you get that hat? Oh. Here's your reward." Kowasaki hands the puffball the chocolate bar. Kirby looks at it. He hands it back, before running off towards the castle. "Oh. That was odd. Kirby turning down food?"

* * *

"Meta Knight!" Bun yelled, trying to keep up with the caped puffball.

"Where are you going?" Fumu asked, keeping up much better.

"To see someone." Blade Knight replied for him.

"Someone that would reveal something too much." Sword Knight continued.

"Stay away kids. It is too dangerous." Meta Knight replied.

"No way." Bun replied. Meta Knight stopped in front of the staircase to the dungeon, and in one fluid moment, Galaxia was out and pointed between Bun's eyes. Bun stopped, an inch from the blade.

"Stay. Away." With that he ran down the stairs. Bun immediately began down the stairs, quietly.

"Bun. Meta Knight said we shouldn't." Fumu whispered.

"Then there has to be smething cool down here." The cappa said happily. He continued down, Fumu following behind, albeit reluctantly.

"Heheheh. What's the matter Meta Knight?" A puffbal sat in the jail cell, rocking back and forth on his bottom. He was smiling widely, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"What are you doing on Popstar, Marx." Meta Knight asked.

"Hahahah. What do you think? Nova granted me Popstar as per my wish." Marx cackled.

Meta Knight crossed his arms. "What's the real reason you came into town?" Meta Knight asked.

"Oh ho! What's the matter? The big boss man won't reveal all of the truth to you?" Marx cackled insanely.

"That is of no concern to you."

"No concern? No concern! I believe the destruction of the Multiverse should be EVERYONE'S concern! Wahahahahahah!"

"You will keep your mouth shut. Do you understand?" Meta Knight drew Galaxia, pointing it at Marx's head. Marx just smiled.

"You going to kill me? With your scythe? Isn't that against the rules?" Marx sneered.

"I don't know how you get this information, but I assure you, I will not hesitate to strike you down." Meta Knight said threateningly.

"Fine fine. But then you won't know where it is." Marx smirked. Meta Knight flinched. "That's right. It's in the castle. I came here to warn you. He'll blow it to smithereens~ And when he does, the creature that comes out will destroy everything else! Bwahahahahahah!"


	2. The outlaw and the puffball

**Well, chapter 2. Hi guys. Huge Marx fan, so TAKE YO HATE ELSEWHERE! Thank you~**

**Yes, yo. As in y-o. Like yoyo. "Yoyo? I love yoyos. I used to do all kinds of tricks. Weeeeeeee!" (Major pointers to whoever knows who I was quoting.)**

* * *

Marx began babbling softly. "Nightmare Incorporated is transporting it to the king's room. At noon. We don't have much time."

"I don't have much time." Meta Knight snarled at he puffball. He ascended the stairs at the other end of the dungeon, Sword and Blade not far behind.

"Wait! Meta Knight! Meta Knight! There's more!" He cussed quietly. "You two can come out now." The puffball called. The two Cappies remained hidden. "Don't make this harder than this needs to be." They remained silent. The puffball sighed in annoyance. He stood up with no difficulties, despite his lack of arms. He turned to the spot on the wall that they were hiding behind. "Alright. Then I guess we're **all **dead." He said, emphasizing all.

"What do you mean?" Bun asked, walking out.

"Bun!" Fumu cried. Marx frowned.

"Just my luck... Listen up! Dreamland is not the only place in danger!" Marx announced. Despite her better judgement, Fumu leaned forward.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's a two pronged attack! Get rid of two enemies at once!" Marx cried.

"Two? You mean Kirby?" Bun asked.

"Kirby's an afterthought!" Marx replied.

"Please tell me you aren't talking about yourself." Fumu said angrily.

"If I had hands I'd face-palm." Marx sighed. He leaped up and managed to grab her by her shirt with his feet. She suddenly noticed the remnannts of a bow and a shoe on his left foot. He was covered with a thin layer of soot, and he was covered in scrapes and bruises. "This is bigger than you know! It happens to be a person that lives near the small town of Dirt."

"What kind of name is Dirt?" Fumu asked.

"I dunno sis. He seems to be telling the truth." Bun reaches for the lock.

"Stop!" Waddle Doo walks in, a rod in his hand. A glass ball on the end shown with two lights, a light blue-green and blood red flashing and spinning around the ball.

"Oh, Captain Waddle Doo! What... what are you doing here? And what's with the stick?" Bun asked. Waddle Doo looked in his hand, gasped slightly, and put the staff somewhere behind his back.

"Dedede's idea." He said quickly. "Don't release that puffball! He's a convict in my-" He stops as a loud slam is heard overhead. Waddle Doo cried out in surprise. He ran back up the stairs quickly. Almost simultaneously, Dedede came down the stairs, flanked by Escargon and... Waddle Doo?

"Hello again Captain Waddle Doo." Fumu said happily. Waddle Doo looked slightly confused.

"Yes. Uuuh... hello..." The captain said, slightly unsure.

"What happened to that awesome rod you had?" Bun asked.

"Rod?" Waddle Doo asked, confused.

"You said Dedede gave you a rod." Fumu explained.

"I did no such thing!" The fat penguin king replied angrily. "I need to talk with Marx. Beat it!" He pushes them roughly towards the door. The Cappies duck behind a crate when the three turn towards Marx. "So, it was you who caused the sun and moon to fight."

"Yes. They are very vain. It was not hard." Marx replied, looking bored.

"Fight Kirby for me!" Dedede yelled, shaking the cage. Marx's eyes widened slightly at the mention of Kirby, but he shook himself and seemed to look normal again.

"No." He replied simply. Dedede was not pleased, to say the least. In fact... the cappies could see the king's face turning red under his feathers even from this side.

"Why not, you armless freak!" Dedede cried in annoyance. One could see the veins in Marx's head as he was attempting to keep his cool.

"Because, you fat, flightless bird. Kirby is one of your only chances at surviving this ordeal."

* * *

Nothing. Nothing but sand. For miles 'round. And he liked it that way. Nothing but him and his thoughts. He smiled. 'Much better than that damn dimension. Or that one... or that one... but the dinner was good in that dimension... maybe I shoooould stop by.' He thought. 'Some more french bread would be g- Wait. What's that?' He leaned in, adjusting his hat with just a twitch of a muscle. There was a sand storm coming. No... NO! He gasped. Not sand storm. Not a sand storm! The sound of sand being flinged around him and the leathery sound of his slithering on the ground. He slithered faster, scales keeping the sand away. He accidently hit a sign before slithering into the small town. The sign read 'Welcome to Dirt. Population 100, except there was a crack of his weight on the sign so it looked like 101 on the sign.

There were loud gasps as the outlaw slithered by. One of them, named Spoons was the one able to speak after he passed.

"Rattlesnake Jake." He whispered quietly. The entire population of the town watched as the giant reptile slithered straight into the Sheriff's Office.

Rango was leaning back in his chair, his feet propped on his desk. The door burst open, and ghe lat person he thought entered. With aflick of his tail the door shut and he was at the window, peeking out between the blinds. He seemed to either not notice the shot gun being cocked behind him or he simply did not care.

"What are you doing here?" Beans asked.

"No time. He's coming..." Jake whispered to himself.


	3. Marx in Dirt?

**Woohoo! Chapter 3! I own nothing! Except the plot, and two OCs you will meet later. Eheheheh.**

* * *

Captain Waddle Doo cackled as he walked down the hall, an army of Waddle Dees marching loyally behind him. The staff clutched in his fingerless hand. An evil glint in his eye. He led them straight down a side passage. His eye curled into an evil smirk. For a creature without a mouth, he pulled it off fairly well. He picked up a sock.

"It does not matter that Marx said no." He laughed loudly. "Yeeeeeeees. It doesn't matter. He was not the only enemy of Kirby's."

* * *

"...And really, how did you even become a king in the first place?" Marx finished after a long rant on how incompetent Dedede was. "Now, about your mother-" Dedede snapped.

"That's it!" He pulls out his hammer and begins slamming the cage, making dents here and there. Marx just smiled.

"You swing like a girl!" He yelled. Afterwards he cast a "sorry" glance to Fumu.

"I do not!" The king yelled, hitting the cage harder and harder.

"Oh right. You swing like a fat old bird! Heeeeeey..." The puffball smiled.

"Don't say it." Escargo pleaded.

"You know what..." Marx continued.

"Don't say it." Captain Waddle Doo said.

"Now that I think about it..." Marx continued.

"Don't say it." Fumu whispered.

"Say it. Say it. Say it. Say it." Bun chanted next to her.

"YOU ARE A FAT OLD BIRD!" Marx screamed.

"N-No." Escargo said, turning white.

"N-No." Waddle Doo whispered, pupil dilating.

"N-No." Fumu cried silently, looking worried.

"Yes!" Bun yelled, abandoning his hiding place. Not that anybody noticed over the king. He had turned completely red. His eyes were bloodshot and his beak was turned into a great scowl. He lifted the hammer up and with a fire in his eyes, brought it down, destroying the cage completely. Crushing it like no more than a tin can. However, in doing so he opened a hole in it, allowing Marx to jump out and run up the stairs.

"I'll show you!" Dedede cried in outrage and followed up, shaking the castle itself. Waddle Doo and Escargo sighed before following as fast as they could.

* * *

Jake turned to the sheriff, still ignoring the shot gun being prodded at the back of his head. The snake talked fast, forked tongue licking the air.

"You need to evacuate Dirt. Move everyone to a safe location." The rattlesnake peeked out between the blinds again.

"If you say one more word I'll shoot ya full of lead." Beans threatened.

"He's getting closer..." Jake whispered.

"I am serious!" Beans yelled, though a little confused. This seemed to hit Jake like a ton of bricks.

"And so am I." He hissed threateningly. "You want to die? We're all going to die if you don't listen!" He peeked out and snarled. "Look for yourself." Rango, after giving him a sideways glance, peeked out.

"Jake, that is just a sandstorm." He replied.

"That is what he wants you to think." Jake slithered out of the office again. Rango pulled his belt up a little higher and followed. Bean, after grumbling a little, followed too. Rango noticed the large sandstorm. It actually seemed like something was throwing the sand up in the air.

"Who is he?" Rango asked. The rattlesnake just gestured to the dust cloud.

"Whoever that is." He said. At this point all of the people in town were coming out, to see Rattlesnake Jake and Rango sitting there, watching a dust storm coming progressively closer.

Something rolled over the sign that announced the town's name, and it cracked again, so now it looked like 102.

From far away it kind of looked like a snowman. One round thing on top of another. And then they could see it. It was a round creature of some sort, running on top of a... a... What is that thing?

"Oh no." Jake hissed, shaking his head. "No no no. Get everyone out of Dirt. Now. He's gonna blast this place to Limbo." The creature was a purple, with the remains of a shoe on one foot. A jester cap bobbed merrily on his head. He stopped, the remains of a bow tie waving in the wind.

"Hellooooooooo." The odd circular creature said. "I am Marx." He hopped onto the ground as two white robots came out from behind the bomb that he was walking on. "And I am here to kill you all."


End file.
